1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved game to test players' knowledge of rock and roll songs and, more particularly, pertains to playing games of skill and chance to test the knowledge of the participants in rock and roll musical knowledge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games of skill and chance wherein correctly answered questions of various topics will be rewarded is known in the prior art. More specifically, games of skill and chance wherein correctly answered questions of various topics will be rewarded heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing various board games and other games of skill and chance including games requiring specific knowledge are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of games of skill and chance wherein correctly answered questions of various topics will be rewarded. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,500 to Schow discloses a musical composition board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,422 to Shaw discloses a board game involving multiple variables and performance determination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,025 to Hines discloses a musical entertainment board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,374 to Bowles discloses a board game for teaching music.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,663 to Klein discloses a board game with two playing areas.
In this respect, the game to test players' knowledge of rock and roll songs according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing games of skill and chance to test the knowledge of the participants in rock and roll musical knowledge.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved game to test players' knowledge of rock and roll songs which can be used for playing games of skill and chance to test the knowledge of the participants in rock and roll musical knowledge. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.